


Mr. Max's Dragon Butler

by BeastFeast87



Series: Maxvid Week 2018 [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Maxvid Week 2018, Recreational Drug Use, first installment was super angsty and awful, so this one is light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Day 2: Crossover AU/DateLiving with dragons isn't easy, but he wouldn't have it any other way.(Ms. Kobayashi's Dragon Maid crossover)





	Mr. Max's Dragon Butler

**Author's Note:**

> just for clarity, here's who the characters correlate to:
> 
> Max = Ms. Kobayashi  
> David = Tohru  
> Daniel = Kanna
> 
> if you haven't seen the series, you have no excuse bc its one season and on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAJy5Zl5esk&list=PLWCUCIPBTkMgb7iM-NUjfmGOfpG0RSEWE&index=1

“GET IT!  GET IT!”

 

“I’M TRYING, I’M TRYING!”

 

Max swung the tiny dragon in his hands around to the moth that fluttered hastily around the light and more importantly, around the little dragon’s claws.

 

Daniel snapped his tiny fangs in anger, acid spitting from his fangs in little sizzles.  “INSOLENT MOTH! VILE WORM! I WILL END YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE GODS TO EXPLAIN YOUR DEATH!”

 

Max turned, following the moth’s path.  “DO IT DANIEL, DO IT!  FUCK IT UP, LITTLE MAN!”

 

The little dragon took a deep breath in frustration and breathed out a controlled jet of magic, successfully freezing the insect as well as a portion of Max’s ceiling.  Daniel may have been an acid dragon, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know simple spells. The crystallized bug fell like a stone and was snatched in tiny claws who raised their fists triumphantly.  “I got it!” Daniel yelled.

 

“Oh thank god,” Max wheezed, setting Daniel on the floor.  His arms burned with effort as he fell into the couch with a huff, head tipping back.  Immediately, Daniel hopped up next to him and offered the frozen moth to him. Max took it and gave it a considering gaze before giving it back.  “No thanks, kid”.

 

Daniel grinned and crunched it between small fangs.  “Thanks for helping, Mr. Max”.

 

Max huffed, affection pooling in his gut and ruffled the dragon’s hair between his curled ram horns.  “Yeah, yeah. Go get ready for bed, it’s a school night; you’ve had your dessert”.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened in excitement and rushed out of the room, pausing in the doorway before running back and giving max a quick hug around the neck that Max acknowledged with an awkward pat to the back.

 

Max looked up from his position on the couch, watching David clean.  He was diligent, he’d give him that. Max had never been the cleanest person in the world, and he hadn’t bothered to shape up since his draconic butler had come into his life.  David worked non-stop, never taking a day off even when Max told him to relax.

 

David’s red, armored tail swung behind him merrily, humming to himself with an earbud in.  He’d taken to the mp3 player nicely. Max had given him his old one to start him off, uploading some of the more pop songs that David sang from the radio.  He kept up as best he could, eventually showing his butler how to do it himself.

 

A bubble of song split David’s pink lips, a happy smile on his face as he lifted a mountain of clean plates from the sink and looked at them with pride.  He grinned, fangs peeking from behind his lips. Max blinked. It was easy to forget sometimes with how pleasant David was all the time that he was a dragon, even with the massive antler-like horns and muscular tail behind him.

 

“Hey, David,” Max called slowly.

 

David’s head perked immediately and pulled his earbud out.  He turned to Max quickly and grinned, slit pupils blowing up at the sight of him and thinning the teal irises of his eyes.  “Yes, Mr. Max?” he eagerly called.

 

Max felt his heart squeeze pleasantly in his chest at the sight of the clear, involuntary display of devotion.  Not that David was ever quiet about his attraction. He practically had to stop the dragon from yelling it from the rooftops.

 

“What’s your tail feel like?” he asks finally, watching the red tail go from swishing happily behind him to straight and still with surprise.

 

The fire dragon blinked rapidly before grinning.  He moved so fast it was like Max blinked and the tail appeared in his lap, twitching and twisting in restless eagerness.  “Feel it!”

 

Blinking, Max smirks and runs his fingers up the smooth red scales.  They were hard, a built in armor that nothing could pierce but magic.  He picked the heavy thing up in his hands, the muscular tail going limp and still, save for the twitching tip.  He ran his nails up, between the scales and watched a shiver go up David’s spine. Max smirked and wrapped his hand around it, giving the tail a squeeze.  “A-Ah! Mr. Max! Don’t be so lewd,” David says, shaking.

 

“Don’t make this weird,” Max grumbles, giving it an annoyed yank.

 

David whimpers, bending at the waist.  His round ass strains against the seat of his dress slacks and he offers him a coy look upon a flushing face.  “I’m sorry I didn’t satisfy your appetite with dinner; should I offer myself tail up?” he asks.

 

“Now you’re really making this gross,” Max says, dropping David’s tail to his lap.  “I’m done if you’re going to keep being like this”.

 

“Sorry!  Sorry! Please keep touching me!”

 

“Nah, I’m done”.

 

“Aw!”

 

Max looks at his phone.  It was still pretty early.  He looks up, seeing a dejected David using his fire magic to melt the crystals that had formed on the ceiling.  David’s smile had gone to a frown. Max grumbled. “Hey,” he called.

 

David looked down at him hopefully.  “Yes, Mr. Max?”

 

“...Want to watch a movie?”

 

David bit his lip, shifting.  “I- I’m not done, though…”

 

Max shrugs.  “What are you going to do, get fired?  Come on, the couch is getting cold”.

 

David’s eyes sparkled and he grinned wide.  “I’ll make popcorn!”

 

  
  


* * *

 

  


David hadn’t even known he had a stove top popcorn pan until David had called him to watch, breathing blue and green fire around the pan until the kernels popped.  Max had put something on that David requested; something with a lot of blood and had a war. Max sighed, filling his bong as David snuggled into his side, clearly more enthused about being permitted to be so close to his boss.

 

“Hey, Davey?” Max asked quietly, using the rare nickname he’d given his butler.

 

David opened his eyes, the blown wide pupils catching the light and giving them a strange, green glow.  “Yes, Mr. Max?”

 

“Can you do the thing?” he asks, offering the bong.

 

David chuckles, holding the bong close and breathing a small jet of flame and lighting it.  Max breathes in quick and deep. David watches him, their faces inches apart. Max holds it a moment in his lungs before breathing the water vapor into David’s face.

 

David twitches, sucking the air in through his nose and breathing it out his mouth.  The vapor, and possibly a bit of smoke, hissed from between long fangs.  “Is that the same stuff you had when you found me?”

 

Max smirks, head filling with clouds.  “Yeah”.

 

He can barely remember that night, crossfaded to hell and back.

 

_“Want to stay with me... Davey?"_

 

“I’m glad you saved me, Mr. Max,” David whispers, face open and honest.  He watched Max like he were a god instead of something not even close to half as powerful as David.  “I love you,” he whispers, moving close. “I fear I love you so much I may never stop, long after you are gone.  The mountains may level and rivers will run dry before the fire in my chest that burns for you smolders out”.

 

Max is quiet.  “That’s so fucking beautiful, holy shit, Davey”.  It’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to or about him.  No one’s been as nice to him as David has.

 

He doesn’t think he’s cared about anything before David came into his life.

 

He doesn’t say all of this aloud, however.

 

Maybe it’s his head full of clouds, but he thinks that maybe David knows why he can’t say it, but understands what he’s feeling anyways.

 

David’s hand fists in his hoodie, desperate.  “Please kiss me, Mr. Max. Just once is enough,” he begs.

 

Max swallows thickly.  “David-”

 

_“Please”._

 

Max breathes heavily.  “Just this once”.

 

David’s eyes glitter and traces of gold magic spark from his mouth in excitement.  His eyes lead to Max’s lips and hold them in his sight.

 

Max moves forward and presses a small kiss to David’s lips.  David’s flame-hot breath catches, pressing into Max gently. A hand traces to Max’s waist, his tail curling around his ankle.  David opens his mouth, split-tip tongue dipping into Max’s mouth hungerly. “M- Mr. Max-” he breathes.

 

Max curses, trembling.  He pushes David back against the couch.  If David’s face is anything to go by, he’s sure that his eyes are darkened.  The sea green slit eyes fall back shut in bliss when Max presses back against him.  Max breaks their lips’ connection, dipping low. He pulls the buttons loose and rents David’s bow tie off.  The second that pale skin is visible he descends upon it, kissing and sucking at the bare collarbone.

 

David arches under the ministrations, hands rising to Max’s shoulders and lets out a quiet sound that shakes Max’s foundations.  “Do you love me? Mr. Max?” he whispers.

 

Max shakes, trembling over him.  He pulls away, managing to catch David’s eyes.  He swallows thickly, heart pounding heavily in his chest.  “David-”  He can't speak, the words caught in his throat with so much feeling.

 

David blinks before tears well in his eyes.  He breaks into a fanged grin. “Oh,” he says weakly.  “I’m so glad”.

 

David pulls him down and holds him close.  When they wake up in the morning, David’s horns have become caught and twisted in the now destroyed couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! don't for get to leave a like and tell me what you think!
> 
> follow me @:  
> beastfeast87.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/beastfeast87


End file.
